The present invention relates generally to paper shredding machines, and, in particular, to a paper shredding device capable of sequentially cutting up to 20 sheets of paper.
Paper shredding devices are used to aid in paper recycling or to prevent dissemination of the information on the paper. The paper shredding devices heretofore available have either been large, expensive devices for use with large quantities of paper, or smaller devices for single sheet feeding by the user. Some smaller devices allow the user to manually insert a document having up to about 8 pages, and the device is mounted to a top of a trash can. Often, the trash can must be one specially designed for secure attachment of the device.
The smaller devices typically have limited cutting ability and require manual insertion of a document into the top of the device. Thus, when these smaller devices are used in the home or office, the user is required to spend time feeding individual sheets of paper into the machine.